Playing Games
by hiddlesherethereeverywhere
Summary: Behind every broken, rightful King of Asgard is a woman tasked with the challenge of reminding him who he is and what his purpose is. And thank gods you're up for the challenge! This moment between Loki and the reader takes place in Loki's cell before Thor's visit in Thor 2: The Dark World. Loki x Reader


**Title:** Playing Games

**One-shot**

**Summary: ****Behind every broken, rightful King of Asgard is a woman who needs to remind him who he is. And thank the gods, you're up for the challenge. This takes place in Loki's cell, just before Thor comes to visit in T2 TDW.**

**Author:**** hiddlesherethereeverywhere **

**Character:** Loki, Loki and Reader, Reader's Perspective

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M. For sex, oral sex, language

**A/N: ****The is my first fanfiction. Ever. Be nice but also let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in more Loki x Reader one shots! **

Loki hadn't asked to see you.

But you know him better than he knows himself. You've been his servant, companion, lover for more years than either of you could remember at this point. And yes, you are his to command. But that streak of rebellion you possess drives him mad in more ways than one. That's probably why he's kept you around for so long. You amuse, enrage, and captivate him.

In light of recent events, he needs to see you. He just doesn't know it yet. His imprisonment and the death of his mother has left him hollow, broken. He needs something to fuel his rage, to help him remember his purpose.

He needs you.

Two guards escort you down the corridor towards Loki's cell. It's dark aside from the golden light cast off the see-through cell walls. Beyond them, prisoners scream and bash at their prisons in vain. But not Loki. He stands quietly confident and dressed in simple finery – a green and gold tunic wrapped loosely around his slim frame. His black hair is slicked close to the scalp, allowing the full beauty of his face to be seen. His arms are crossed, his features serene. It never ceases to amaze you how the mere sight of him ignites your arousal. You don't let your lust confuse your senses. You can still see right through his illusion. You always can.

The guards open the way and allow you inside before shutting you off from the hallway. They don't stay. They know why you're here. After all, a man has needs. And this is no mere man; this is a god and the rightful King of Asgard.

Once the guards depart, Loki allows his illusion to shatter. He knows there's no fooling you. His calm and confident stance fades. Now, he sits on the far side of the room, back against the wall. His clothing is torn. Disheveled black hair conceals parts of his pale face. Broken furniture and torn décor surround him. Blood – his blood? – stains the floor and walls. The distinct aura of defeat hangs about him. You can see it in his deflated posture and his averted, red-rimmed gaze.

Loki's eyes stay glued to the floor. He seems completely uninterested in your presence. You carefully make your way towards him, avoiding the debris covering the ground. Standing over him, you wait for him to acknowledge you.

It takes an uncomfortably long time for him to speak, "I didn't send for you." His voice comes in a rasp, as if he had been screaming before you came.

"You need me," you say, defiantly. You detect a slight twinge in his jaw at your words. No one tells Loki what he needs, not even you. You've obviously hit a nerve, but it's not enough to combat all that's happened.

Loki lets your insolence slide. His usual aggression and command is gone. That arrogant air of power that both infuriates and intrigues you is nowhere to be found. This was going to be harder than you thought.

"They've told you Frigga is dead," you say. It wasn't a question; it was bait.

Loki's head snaps up. It's the first real movement he's made since you entered his cell. His black hair falls away from his face. Cold green eyes lock intensely with yours. There's anger in them. Good.

"I know my mother is dead," He hisses.

You've got his attention. Now it's time to bring back the Loki you love; the Loki who will rule Asgard.

"Then allow me to tell you something you don't already know," you say, coolly. What you say next will set him off. Mentally, you prepare yourself.

"Thor isn't sitting around wallowing in his own self-pity."

The speed at which Loki stands shocks you. You force yourself not to step back as he comes to his full height over you. He would never hurt you and he needs your strength now more than ever. Within an instant he has you by the shoulders. He spins around so that your back is pressed firmly against the same wall where he had been sitting moments ago. He's snarling as he stares down at you. His emerald eyes burn with a rage unlike any you've ever seen. Your heart pounds against your chest. This, _this_ is Loki.

"Do not speak to me about Thor," he growls through clenched teeth. You meet his gaze and the intensity there is clear indication that you've won. He's back.

A half smirk flicks to your lips, "Yes, my King."

The rage doesn't dissipate but instead swirls with desire. He knows you've played him. He's both infuriated and enamored by it. You can feel his erection pressing against you, an interesting contrast to his cold fingers angrily digging into your arms.

Loki brings his face dangerously close to yours. A dubious smile crawls across his thin lips. "I'm going to fuck you."

"I know," you say and his lips crash into yours.

The return of his anger has ignited his lust for you. His hands finally release your arms. You know you'll find bruises there tomorrow. Knowing he's left his mark on you amplifies your desire. His tongue eagerly pushes into your mouth all while his hands go to work on your clothing. He doesn't waste time in fiddling with the garment. The cloth tears easily and exposes your breasts. His touch finds them without breaking the kiss. The chill of his fingertips immediately stiffen your nipples. You moan into his mouth.

Loki's hand trails down your bare stomach. His thumb hooks inside your undergarments about to tug them down but he abruptly breaks the kiss. Your eyes flutter open in confusion. Your gaze is met with an illusion like before but more intricate. In fact, the cell looks much like Loki's room in the palace. A large feather bed trimmed in green and gold finery. Candles bathe the room in a soft, ethereal glow. All the walls are solid, not clear as before. And Loki stands amongst it all, back to his regal state. He extends an arm out towards the bed, sporting a mischievous grin.

He's an interesting one, your King. Even in midst of passion, he can't let go of his pride. But you aren't interested in any of this. You only want _him_.

You go to him but instead of allowing him to embrace you, you sink to your knees. Within moments you have his trousers down and you take his entire erect length into your mouth. He grunts roughly and his hands twist into your hair. He pushes your head further down his cock until the tip grazes the back of your throat. You continue sliding your mouth up and down him, swirling your tongue around in circles. You glance up to see his response. His eyes close, his head lolls from side to side, his mouth opens slightly to account for ragged breathing. There is nothing greater than to see him so pleased.

Around you, the illusion falters as Loki loses focus. When you glance back up at him, you see he's reverted back to how he looked before. He's staring at you, watching you fuck him with your mouth. His wild hair gives him a savage appearance. His cock twitches and tightens in your mouth and you increase speed. Before you can finish him, he roughly grabs a fistful of your hair and jerks you away.

Loki falls to his knees before you, his chest heaving with desire. At some point he had removed his shirt. His body is pale, slender and perfect. There's barely time to appreciate his beauty before he pushes you to the floor. Pieces of broken furniture press into your back as Loki goes to work on your breasts. His mouth is both warm and cold as he takes your nipple into his mouth. You don't understand how it's even possible but you know it feels amazing. You cry out, unable to keep it back any longer. His other hands travels lower. He rips your undergarments off and slides his fingers inside your slick folds. He explores your cunt, presses his digits inside you, and strokes your clit with expert attention. Loki is a giving, selfless lover. He knows no man could ever please you like he can. He takes immense pleasure in knowing you will never experience better than what he can give you. And you know he's right.

He lifts his mouth to your other breast and focuses all his lower attention on your clit. You can feel the warmth curling in your lower stomach. You're so close it hurts and he is holding back on purpose. You start to beg, "Please, please. _Please_!"

And suddenly, he stops. He lifts his head up to lock gazes with you. A low, husky laugh escapes his lips before he says, "I can play games too."

You're barely coherent enough to understand him. But what you do understand is you need to come _now_. You push him off you and climb on top of him. He never makes a move to stop you. His features reflect how pleased he is with himself and with you. You slide down onto his cock and scream out as his length fills you. He stares at you as your ride him, entranced. God he's beautiful and he knows he is. The warmth returns and your body begins to quiver. You hold it back because Loki is too calm. You want him to feel the need like you feel it.

You lock your gaze with his and gasp through ragged breath, "Fuck me, my King."

It works like a charm. Loki grabs you and slams you back to the floor. He presses his body to yours. The coolness of his skin mixed with the heat of your fucking drives you mad with lust. Loki thrusts in and out of you. He grits his teeth with the effort. "Say it again," He commands, "Say my name. _Say my name_!" He shouts.

But you're already screaming it, "Loki!" Your nails dig into his back, "Loki, my King!"

One more thrust does it. As he comes inside you, Loki moans like you've never heard him before, long and loud. The sounds of his pleasure sends you over the edge. Your muscles tighten around his cock. Your nails break the skin as you rake them down his back. You come harder than you ever have. Your body convulses underneath him.

You can barely move when he rolls off of you but you know the guards will be returning for you soon. You stand and stare down at your King, proud of what you've accomplished here. You collect your shredded tunic and cover what you can. You're no longer concerned with modesty. A glance to the see-through cell wall introduces you to an audience of prisoners in various states of interest and arousal. You don't even care. Why should you? You belong to the true King of Asgard.

As you make for the cell opening, you turn back. Loki is staring at you. A corner of his mouth lifts in approval. You're about to give him a real reason to smile.

"Prepare your illusion, my King," you say, "Thor will be here soon and there is much work to be done before you can take the throne."

His lips part for a full, toothy grin, "My brother. He must be truly desperate to ask me for help."

You smile in return, "Indeed. And you are far too wise to let an opportunity like this idly pass by."

He nods and makes his way back to the wall. He slides down into a seated position and the room transforms as he does. After a moment, the disheveled Loki disappears and the beautiful, calm Loki stands in the center of the cell.

You see the guards appear at the end of the hallway. Thor is with them. You hear Loki speak from behind you, "Someday soon I will ascend the throne as the rightful King of Asgard, and I will make you my Queen."

You glance over your shoulder with a smirk, "If it pleases me."

Loki grins dangerously and issues a small chuckle, "It will please you. Because it pleases me."

You keep your head down to conceal the soft smile on your lips as you exit the cell.

You know he's right.


End file.
